Freya's Wish
by The Chibi Freya
Summary: Freya falls in love once more, And gets a body... and..who is her new someone just for her?
1. Default Chapter

-=Freya's Wish=-  
  
~Chapter One~ The Wish  
  
The darkness swelled around the gentle soul, she lay there with her dark amber eyes staring into nothingness, and pain and sorrow were the emotion that seeped from her soul as she lay. She lifted slowly up, her ivory ankle length hair flowing around her small frame, swaying side to side as she started to walk. She walked for some time, her body moving yet only in the same place. She lifted one of her small hands to the darkness and rested it on it as if it were a solid object. A large screen popped up in front of her. The image on the screen was of her little sister and her love. She smiled with pain on her face yet she seemed so happy for them. She finally spoke, no one to hear her but herself. " Oh my dear sister, that you found that special someone just for you, and to return those feelings."  
  
Freya, placed her hand on the screen, her hand started to seep through it as if it were water. She paced through the image, when she disappeared another young vibrant girl came floating from the image, she looked the same as Freya yet was in a deep sleep and was wearing a white flowing gown. She nuzzled her arms, which she laid her head upon, speaking in a soft sweet voice. " Hideki."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Freya opened her to the scene she had seen in the image in her dark world. Hideki's large frame was holding her gentle small one, She sighed slightly knowing it was her sister body she had now token over for the time being. She started to wiggle free from his clutch. She finally got out of his arms and sat up gently, her eyes traveled to her left to see Plum and Kotoko in their shut down mode, Plum snoring slightly.  
  
Freya shook her head gently, her hair tossing a bit, her eyes traveled back to Hideki. She scooted closer to him and shook him gently to arouse his wake. Hideki's eyes started to twitch slightly and finally opened his eyes; he blinked to focus his eyes on Freya. " Chi." He placed his palm on her cheek.  
  
Freya raised her hands to meet his, gently on his, She shook her head no." No dear sweet Hideki. " His eyes widen for a moment, his hand falling from her face. He looked closely in her eyes seeing them not the bright amber ones he was so used to staring at but a darker copper.  
  
"Freya? " She nodded; sitting before Hideki in the simple nighty shirt that chi was wearing to bed. Her hair was flowing over her body and around the futon mattress. She looked into his eyes, the showed of longing and sadness. " Why? Where's Chi!? " He started to go in his little frantic movements when he noticed Chi was "Gone". Freya smiled at him and held back silent giggles.  
  
"Calm down, She is in my world, asleep still. I came to ask you and Minoru a favor." She closed her eyes and turned her head away, her thoughts traveled for a moment thinking how she could say such a request. She brought her eyes to look into his, she leaned in her face near his, her eyes staring dead on with his." I wish.. To have my own body again." Hideki stared at Freya in disbelief.  
  
"You what? "  
  
"I want a body." She closed her eyes and listened to the outside world, which she missed so much when she lived in Chi all she heard was her own voice for comfort. " I wish to look like the old me...yes like Chi's" She looked at him once more, the open window blowing in the cool air of the morning, her hair tossing a bit in the gust of wind." But.I wish this." Freya gently took Hideki's hand and placed his hand on her crotch, near Chi's restart switch. " To be gone." She moved her hand away as she notices him starting to blush. " I hope you will talk to Minoru for me.I shall go for your and Chi's sake." She closed her eyes gently and seemed to pass out, her body clasping into Hideki, who caught her before she could get hit the floor.  
  
"Chi! Hey! Are you all right Chi? " He shook her lightly, she squirmed for a moment, her eyes opened slowly to reveal bright copper eyes. She sat up and stared at him with confusion. Hideki brought her close to his body, holding her there. "I'm glad your back." He whispered those words so softly Chi did not hear them. She hugged him back, nuzzling him closely, enjoying the warmth seeping through out his body.  
  
The blanket near them started to wiggle, both Hideki and Chi looked over at it, them still holding each other. The wiggling spot grew near them and before the could move, the blanket flipped up to reveal Plum and her handy dandy whistle, She blew as hard as she could, the ringing waking the sleeping Kotoko out of her off mode. " TIME FOR YOUR MORNING WORKOUT MASTER! " Plum smiled as Kotoko walked over holding her head. Plum hopped over to her and moved her arms in a workout way. "YOU TOO KOTOKO!!! " She smiled as Kotoko frowned at her.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
The screen was tilted toward the laying Freya. Her eyes watched the images move around with smiles and laughter. Her face only pain, and sorrow. She sat up slightly; bring her knees up to her chest, her chin on her knees. She thought to herself for the moment, wanting to no longer being alone in such a dark world of hers. She closed her eyes and listened to the laughter playing from the screen.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Chi waved Hideki goodbye as he walked down the road, his backpack at hand. The landlady, Chi's mother, stood behind her as she swept the outside porch. " Chi? You don't have work today do you? " Chi walked over with a smile and nodded to her.  
  
"Landlady? "  
  
"Yes Chi? "  
  
"Chi thinks someone wants to talk to you" The landlady (sorry can't remember her name will correct it later - . -; I don't own any Chobits but my friend does .all 8 o . o; ) looked at her with confused but smiled.  
  
"Who, sweetie? "  
  
"Me.." Freya looked at her mother with a small smile. She brushed some of her ivory hair out of her face as she looked into her mother's eyes. " Mother, I want my own body once again.Please.Please help them make me.. I want to live again to be free, since daddy died I think I might make it this time." Freya walked over to her and hugged her mother. "Please." The landlady smiled and hugged her child, knowing how much she wanted to live she nodded.  
  
"Of course." Tears started to stream down her face, burning almost, dropping onto Freya. "Of course I will."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Freya's fingertips come out of the blank nothingness, slowly followed by her slender body. She landed lightly, her feet bare, the midnight blue dress tossing around her knees. She placed her hand out in the darkness, a new screen popped up; the image on it was a man who was known both by Chi and Freya. Freya smiled upon it and leaned, gently placing the palm of her hands on his face, she leaned in and kissed the images lips, causing the image to scratch and fade away. She frowned and sat down bring her knees to her chest, she rested her head upon it and closed her eyes.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~  
  
Okay I should have done this from the start but I do not own any of the Chobits ect ect. - . -;  
  
-The Chibi Freya 


	2. The body

'Ello! (^-^)/) I got chapter two up and running! . Oh must thank a couple ppls, first Ayoko for telling me about Ms. Hiybya's name and Chikara, sorry I will not be calling her ms manager - . -; Well.. Oh yeah thanx for the review I felt special ^ - ^ yes The Chibi Freya will continue this story for a long time, we are going to have a little twist in the next chapter and starting ^.~ enjoy! And please forgive me on the lateness I got grounded off the computer so I couldn't type it up, still grounded but stayed over at friends so I was up all weekend typing it just for you all! ^ _____ ^ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
~Chapter Two~ The Body  
  
"Good To see you again, Hideki. " Minoru stood in his dark black school uniform, before his door, which was being held up by his personal perescom, Yuzuki. She smiled brightly at Hideki as she moved to the left to lead him through the house. As the group walked Minoru looked up at Hideki. " What is this favor I have yet to hear, and why must you tell me in person? " Hideki looked down at him and sighed. " I will explain when we sit down. " Eyes seemed to waver as his thoughts did, not know how to explain such a situation. The turned to the left as Yuzuki opened the door for them and closed it, walking off to get some tea. Hideki was sitting on the couch and Minoru on his usual chair, staring at Hideki in disbelief, for he had explained the situation to him before Yuzuki brought the tea. The cart was rolling by them her eyes blinking curios with the information. "Freya? " Minoru looked at Hideki with coy eyes. " First I get she need or excuse me wants a body but who is Freya? "  
  
Hideki shook his head as he remembered that Minoru hadn't known of Freya, and he had promised Ms. Hiybya that he would not tell anyone. " I will tell you if "she" will let me, but I need you to come to the apartments with me. I need to get you all together. " Minoru simply nodded and stood up and looked at Yuzuki, nodded to each other, she walked out with the cart as Minoru looked back at Hideki.  
  
"When do we go? "  
  
"Now. " His eyes told him so as he stood up and walked toward the door, both grabbing their coats and walking out the door toward the direction of Hideki's home.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"Chi? " Freya stood out in the darkness hollow she lived in, her arms stretched out before her, her eyes still in pain. " Chi.please come to me.I need to speak with my little sister." Before her came the face of another then her whole body seemed to float before resting in a small ball. Chi had been asleep, tired from waiting for he loved one. Freya held her calling her name sweetly before chi's golden amber eyes opened. "Aw. lil young one, you know is what to be planed, no? " She simply nodded, as Freya cradled her head, her long beautiful hair flowing and covering most of her small fame. "Then I must warn you."  
  
"Chi? " Chi spoke, in her soft filled voice, in wonder and curiosity of what her "Inner self" spoke.  
  
"There will be pain when they bring me out of you, but I will come out of you so I can help you with more of a physical contact. I will show you all that I know and I can show you Mother." Freya smiled down at chi, her eyes tearing up, for this was the only way a Chobit could cry. Only in the abyss of their own mind. She brought her hands to cover the sides of Chi's face as she brought it in front of her own, a smile on her face, filled with joy and sorrow. "But.. You young one will have more memory and be more mature for your loved one, so you can hold on to those precious memories of yours and his. " She kissed lightly on her forehead as Chi opened her eyes, seeing nothing but the room she had been in the whole time.  
  
The door opened as Hideki walked in, Chi hopped from the windowsill and coming over to him laying a kiss on his cheek. "Welcome home Hi- " Her eyes looked behind him seeing Minoru, she bowed to him. " We have company? " Minoru smiled at Chi and looked back to Hideki. Hideki taking Chi's hand, walked her out of the room, ignoring the off mode of Sumomo and Kotoko. Chi looked up at him with filled curiosity, wondering why he had such a rush. Hideki looked down at her with a small smile, cooing to her not to worry. Both lead her down to Ms. Hiybya apartment.  
  
Knocking lightly, before hearing "come in". Minoru opened the door as the both walked in, seeing the "Normal" living space, Hideki knowing of the secret of his manager. Ms. Hiybya walked out from her room smiling brightly and cheering like her normal self, wearing a simple blue dress in sandals. She looked to Chi then to Minoru. " 'Ello, how are you Chi, Hideki? " She motioned them to sit down; herself pulling out on of her spar chairs, living by herself she did not need many chairs. Minoru prodded his glasses up his nose, speaking first of them after a moment of silence. Chi still looking about wondering what the heck was goin about.  
  
"Ms. Hiybya, We are here to discuss the body of "Freya" and I'm here first to ask of who she is since Hideki would not tell me. I wish to help once I figure on what to do with her. " She nodded at him, looking to chi closing her eyes slightly, her voice speaking to Chi. " Freya. " Chi looked at her as if to speak but she was caught off as she arched her back for a moment, then going lip her eyes closed before opening to reveal a darker eyes "Chi". "You had called for me, Mother? " Minoru stared at Chi, in first disbelief then intrigued. Ms. Hiybya looked to Minoru. "As you may already know, I am.. Was married to the creator of our known pereoscom. I could not conceive my own children so he built me a child, Freya, a Chobit. "  
  
Minoru eyes slightly went wide, barley but his eyes seemed to look at her then Freya. " Yes, and she needed someone else like her, so we built Elda, well she is Chi now. " She closed her eyes as she took a deep sigh. She stood up and walked out of the room for a moment before walking back out with the pictures which had been sent to Hideki and the one she had always on her chest drawers. She placed them on the table in front of Minoru and pointed to the one with her self, her love and her daughters. "This is my family, that one is Freya and this one is Elda" She showed him the others, pointed out to him who was who and the story behind everything, her voice stayed calm as she talked, yet she was choking back silent tears. She told what had happened to Freya and how she found that special some one for her who turned out not to be, also of how Elda took her memory and turned to the now Chi.  
  
Freya simply nodded as her mother spoke of her past and her own. She looked to Hideki as he simply listened as he leaned back into the sofa, his eyes closed but had an impression of intention on it. Those dark eyes started to flash of bright amber, Chi wanting out seeing some sort of distrest on Hideki. Freya shook her head and kept silent, Ms.Hiybya seeing her as so nodded to her. "I must be going now, nice to see and meet allof you again. " Freya nodded to Minoru as she leaned back in the chair, eyes closed before awaking to the laughing and smiling Chi. She smiled at Hideki seeing him look so intense, her small frame hugging his raller larger one, nuzzling on his side.  
  
Hideki, looking now down at Chi, smiled and wrapped an arm around her not noticing where he was for a moment till he noticed everyone looking at them did he unwrap his arm from her. "Are we done for now? " Ms. Hiybya shook her head no.  
  
"We are done with you for the moment, Minoru and I need to start on designing the body for my Freya, You may go back home if you wish. We will contact you when we are ready for the tranfer. " Hideki nodded to her gently as he took hold of Chi's small hand in his larger one. Pulling her too her feet the walked to the door, putting on their shoes, bowing and left. Minoru stared at Hiybya before nodding, She taking out some paper and rulers to help construct on the design of her daughters' body. She glanced up at Minoru with a smile. "Shall we? " Minoru nodded simply at her and leaned forward and they started to chat in whispers as if the walls could hear them talking.  
  
~~~~~~~~ 'Three months..Three god damn long months!? ' Hideki was talking to Minoru through Sumomo. "Yes I will be over there shortly, with Chii of course. " He turned around, Chii being next to him smiling at him sweetly and innocent as usual. He gently took her hand as the started from Hideki job to over where Minoru told to meet them. They were finally going to get Freya out, she hadn't talked to Chi or Hideki since the last time when they spoke to Ms. Hiybya. ~~~~~~~~ Hideki walked through Minorus house heading toward the livingroom before Yuzuki shook her head and motioned him and Chii to follow her to the basement. The long cold stone steps clicked with each step the group took before walking into a blinding light. Squinting, Hideki could make out only an small girl like figure sitting in a chair with white dove like hair. Blinking abit, he cleared his vision seeing Minoru, Ms. Hiyabya and.DRAGONFLY! " What is he doing here!!! " Ms.Hiybya smiled speaking softly.  
  
"He help us get the needed material we needed. "  
  
Hideki shook his head, holding Chii's hand a lil tighter. Minoru came beside them taking Chii by the arm. " May I?" Hideki let go of her as Minoru guided her to the chair next to the figure he had first seen, she was wearing all black, a middle like gown with bluckled boot and buckled arms, thighs and neck. 'Freya's new body..' Chii sat down in the chair next to the figure, her head tilting to the side as she looked at it, then looked down as Minoru started to strap her to the chair.  
  
"What is Mr. Minoru doing to Chii? " He looked up at her with a smile.  
  
"Making sure during the transfer you don't hurt your self. " Chii smiled at him innocently and nodded her head. Minrou stepped back and lead Hideki to behind a large wall with a glass screen to watch the transfer. "Are you ready for this Hideki? " He nodded. Ms. Hiybya pressed a few buttons on a key bored with wires connecting to Chii and The limp body. The only thing heard ofter that was the screams of a crying persocom.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
well end of chapter two ^ - ^ yeah finally got it up!.  
  
Well can't chat gotta get goin so r & r 


	3. The return

'Ello again my fellow fanfictioners!! I noticed in my last chapter I switch spelling on Chi to Chii, I started to read other fanfics and found out most spell it with 2 II' so I started to, and since I only get 10 minutes a day to write my lovely stories I rush and not so good - . -;, you see, computer crashed at home and morning at school I need my food and lunch I stuff my face then race to the library for as much time as I can get to write, that is why it takes me such a long time to get everything posted! . well enough chitter chatter on with the story! ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Chapter Three: The Return  
  
Arching her back, Chii's body pressed against the straps Minoru had put Chii in, screaming her heart out. Her face was looking up and her hair flew everywhere, the high pitch of her voice caused the others to close and plugs their ears even the persocom. The Dark form next to her started to flinch then brought her head up, looked side to side before limping down again. Minoru looked up and yelled to the others. "We HAVE to stop the transfer!!! " Ms Hiybya nodded at him and reached over ignoring as best as she could of the scream as she started to shut it down. The scream faded and the group looked over to see two limp bodies. Hideki rushed over before Dragonfly could stop him.  
  
Kneeling before Chii he shook her shoulders. "Chii? Chii!!! " He shoved her quite hard before she opened her eyes, looked at him with a stern look then to her left at the empty body.  
  
"Sister? " Chii's eyes wandered over to Ms. Hiybya. "Mother? " Her voice was not as innocent as it had been known for but more stern and educated. Hideki stared at her, first seeing the sign of "Life" in her he grabbed and hugged her around her middle not really listing to her very much. Chii looked down at him with a not as innocent curios look but more of one Kotoko might show.  
  
"Who are you? And why does one hug me? " Hideki looked up at her, into those bright amber eyes before he heard arousal behind him. He looked to Chii before turning to look behind seeing the dark figure moving, first resting her palm on her head then looked up to Hideki's vision, seeing dark metallic amber eyes. She smiled at him then looked around before bowing her head slightly.  
  
"Thank you, Mother, Sister and everyone. " Freya looked up hoping to see smiling faces but only saw worry toward her sister. She turned her head and watched carefully in silence not to bother anyone. Chii looked down at him awaited an answer, since she could not move. Hideki sighed as he turned back to face her.  
  
"What do you mean Chii? You and I have been together for over a year!" (A/N: sorry don't know how long they actually been "together" - . -; )Her eyes widen a bit as she looked from person to person, then to her sister who simply nodded to her.  
  
"Who is this Chii?! My name is Elda!" (A/N: ooo didn't see that coming now did ya? ^ _ ^ ) Freya turned to her, her face not at all filled with shock. She smiled sweetly as she turned to her mother and her sister, her family was coming together slowly. Hideki let his arms go from her middle and looked at Minoru, then to Dragonfly.  
  
"Can this actually happen? Is Chii gone? OR IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE! "They looked at him shaking their heads as they looked toward the ground, Sumomo and Kotoko came from behind Ms. Hiybya and walked over to Elda. Sumomo hopping onto her lap and close to her face, her sad cute lil face looking at Elda's confused one.  
  
"Is Chii really not there? Did she leave scary master and the lil Sumomo? " She sniffled even though persocom could not cry. Kotoko hoped next to Sumomo and guiding her away from her, looking back at her thinking how that could have happened. She took Sumomo over back where they were told to be as everyone stared at Elda.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Darkness shuddered around the small form as she lay, Her eyes closed and pain filled her body, not normal pain but for some reason a heart breaking pain. She opened her eyes, slowly at first before jumping up seeing she was no longer in the room she could remember. Chii's eyes wandered, black nothingness all that could be seen. She started to run, fear catching her in the throat, letting out a scream. "HIDEKI! HIDEKI! " She ran seeming going now where, loneliness pulling her down to her knees. Her white medieval gown flowed around her body, hiding her legs and making her seem more fragile.  
  
Chii pulled her knees up to her chin and rested her eyes, invisible tears seemed to pour out of her "soul". She didn't know why she was there or how she got to such place. The darkness then to brighten as a screen popped in front of her, her head lifted to see a girl just like her talking to another who looked like her also. Seeing the one in the dark dress she only knew her as her other self, yet she could not understand how she wasn't in a place of darkness such as this, for Chii din't under stand what a tranfer was or what it did to her. She looked down and hugged her body tightly, wishing to be held by her some one just for her and to see his bright smile.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Minoru unbuckled the straps on Elda as Dragonfly did so on Freya, Dargonfly looked at her in a way he did when he first saw Chii. "So you are Freya? How long had you been in Chii? And why? " Freya shook her head as he unbuckled the last one and gently took her hand to help her to her feet. She thanked him with a simple nod before she answered him.  
  
"Too long for being in the darkness. " Dragon fly watched her with curiosity not understanding what she met by darkness. " And for the reasons are not for your concern. " She walked past him to over where her sister was who was being helped up by Minoru. " Sister..How long has it been since we last talked? "  
  
Elda straightened up as she turned her attention over to Freya. "Not that long, it was only weeks since I took you in me." Freya shook her head, her eyes traveled deep into her sisters, seeing the small form of Chii now in the darkness. Yet Freya kept quiet for her plan had started to work, she knew Chii would leave and her sister would return. She knew of what woud happen now, or at least what she wanted to happen.  
  
"No sister it has been years, for you had turned to a innocent niave girl named Chii, but now you have returned to us. " Freya grinned as her sisters eyes widen. Hideki shaking his head not understanding what the hell was happeing to him and the persocom he had loved. "And you and I shall be living with him. " She pointed toward Hideki. " He lives near our mother and you lived him for many motnhs that I lost count. He treateted you with respect and his hospitality so I believe we should stay with him, don't you think? " Elda nodded to her sister as the both walked together toward him on each of his side and looked up at his flushed face as a tear dropped to his knee.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Yea! I bet you didn't see that coming! Oooo just wait till you see what happens heh. Might go up to nc-17 or R later on in the chapters for some -cough- particular reasons... well I wanna thank you all for some of the ideas you put in the reviews. I really liked the one with freya and dragonfly, but I may or may not put that in the story. That's not how I want it but I may! -winks- aww.. Thanks for r&ring ^ -^ makes lil me feel real special specially when one does not all the way and finishes her fanfics but this one I like doing so I will get it done! Muhaha!  
  
Later! -The Chibi Freya 


End file.
